


Fates Rarepair Drabbles

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, give me ideas, i need to get out of this writer's block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>starting this instead of finishing other stuff...I should...finish because this doesn't need to ever end and everything I like as of now is a rarepair so...yeah</p><p>if u have a request i could try it (if i feel like it, really) but only m/m and f/f pairings</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Kaden/Azama

**Author's Note:**

> starting this instead of finishing other stuff...I should...finish because this doesn't need to ever end and everything I like as of now is a rarepair so...yeah
> 
> if u have a request i could try it (if i feel like it, really) but only m/m and f/f pairings

"Hmm...I wonder where my beautiful, elegant," A low chuckle escapes him. " _cute_ , fox husband is."

Kaden would accept his fate if it wasn't for the fact that Azama wouldn't stop doing this. Yes, they were married; yes Kaden enjoyed being with him and listening to his hundreds of compliments a day and how much fun they had with each other but...

There was a point when your husband forcing you to take a bath everyday was too much.

"Oh, Kaden..." Azama places a hand on his forehead dramatically, looking awfully like a mockery of their daughter. Mitama would be displeased. "What shall I do if I don't find you? Let you roam the city streets dirty and noxious, watch in agony as people fainted and fell to the ground at the smell? I just couldn't...this is an act of justice."

Kaden pouts, pushing his legs up. He didn't smell _that_ bad, for crying out loud. This was his natural smell, his personal stink. As he questions this for a while he decides to take a sniff at his armpit, and then at his crotch. 

He shakes his head rapidly. Why is it that Kaden feels so much disgust now? Is it because he has spent too much time living with humans, being married to one that he has forgotten his own stench and roots? His clan would be disappointed...

"Kadennnnnn." He wouldn't stop, would he? "It's been three days since I've let this pass, but if you continue to escape from me I won't let you stay at home."

Kaden grits his teeth, and well, he's been told before he's not the brightest person. When he shouts at him and makes his presence known Azama merely smirks.

"So!? I don't need a house to sleep in! Nor to sleep next to you every night!"

Oh, did he really just...Kaden sighs, scratching his head at his own foolishness. Azama would definitely mock him for this for years to come...

When Azama steps closer Kaden lets him, resigning himself to his cruel destiny. "Fine. I'm done running away. Do what you want."

Kaden expects one of Azama's mocking laughs, instead he receives a low, soft laugh and a towel being wrapped around his head, his ears somehow finding their way out. "I wish you wouldn't struggle, dear. It's for your own good. How else will you keep your beautiful fur clean?"

"I bathe myself! What I don't like is why you insist on splashing water over my head as if you want to drown me!"

Azama furrows his brows, placing his hands over Kaden's shoulders. "I apologize, I suppose. Maybe I _have_ been a tad too harsh, but you have never looked as majestic as you did the first time since I bathed you."

Kaden's cheeks heat, eyes widening. "Really? Don't tell me you're playing a prank on me."

A familiar laughter escapes Azama's lips. "I thought we had gone beyond that, hadn't we?" He trails a hand lower and grabs one of his hands in his. A nail trimming would be good too...

He gives Kaden a sweet smile, trying to see if he could get through to him. "Please, let me take care of you. Sleeping without you has made bags appear under my eyes."

Kaden scoffs, looking away, clearly embarrassed. "You're so dramatic, Azama."

"And you love it, my dear." Azama finishes, going to lean down and place a kiss in Kaden's dirty cheek before-

One of their daughters appears besides them - the less likely one - out of their house still in her nightdress, orange hair disheveled and scratching her eyelids with small hands. "Fathers, are you please done playing around? I cannot concentrate with your loud chatter, as used to it as I am."

Azama laughs and greets her, encircling a hand around Kaden's waist. "Ah, my dear Mitama. Have you come to help me persuade your handsome father to come home?"

Kaden gasps when Azama's hand accidentally touches his rear, trying to escape his hold. "I see what you want now. It's because you want to sleep with me! That's all you care about!"

"What? No, Kaden- Kaden! Wait!"

Mitama sighs, turning on her heels and walking away as calmly as she could from the typical scene of her fathers, Kaden running away and Azama following after him, trying to remedy the situation.


	2. Hinata/Tsubaki

"Disgusting."

"Hmm?" Hinata turns his head, finding humor in Tsubaki's fuming expression. "What's wrong, pretty boy?"

"Don't call me that." Even though it was the truth, but there was no need to point it out when it was used to mock him. "This...it's all..." Tsubaki wasn't exaggerating, he was merely making his opinion known. "A mess."

"Well, it _is_ my room."

"And I had expected no less but this is horrendous. It's as dirty as your hair."

Feeling embarrassed, Hinata picks some socks and pants off the floor before turning to Tsubaki with a scowl. "Hey...I told you to stop criticizing my appearance. I'm getting better, aren't I?"

Tsubaki glances at what seems to be a dirty fundoshi and averts his gaze in disgust. "On the surface, but this shows you're still the same slob."

"You said you wanted me to groom myself more and I am, you never said anything about cleaning my room."

"But this is deplorable!" Tsubaki shouts, too loud for how late in the night it was. Hands clench to himself as he avoided touching anything, Hinata rolling his eyes at his reaction. "You will never get married in this state."

Hinata scoffs, giving Tsubaki a smirk. "You mean you wouldn't marry someone like me, why don't you admit that's what you mean."

He watches as Tsubaki's face reddens in anger and fluster. "I would never even consider being near you. Your presence alone is exhausting to my refinement."

"Oh, really?" Hinata grins, stroking his chin. "If you dislike me so much how come you were staring at my naked body in the hot springs last night?"

 _Jackpot_ , Tsubaki's face turned as red as his hair, having been caught red-handed. "I-I wasn't staring! I was merely examining your progress."

"That's not how it looked like, which is fine..." When he notices Tsubaki is glancing at him he shakes his hips. "I know I have nice assets, and you can't deny it."

Hinata chuckles at Tsubaki's expression. "I'm denying it! All of it!" He grits his teeth, hands clenched into fists. "If you think for one second that I have any interest in you, you're wrong!"

Hinata cocks his head to the side, playing with one of the fundoshi Tsubaki was glaring at, knowing it was furthering Tsubaki's embarrassment. "Wow, I never thought you'd deny yourself this much. It's kinda cute."

Cute? Tsubaki wasn't cute, he was beautiful, he was perfect. Hinata was a better definition of cute-

His thoughts stop abruptly in fear of further ones forming. "I'm not cute. You're not cute."

A knock on the door stops their banter, both turning their heads and as expected, Oboro stood there with an eyebrow raised, arms crossed. "Could you lovebirds keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Tsubaki huffs in frustration, passing by Oboro and only stopping midway to speak once last time. "As if I would ever let a disgusting human being like Hinata touch me."

As Tsubaki leaves Hinata shouts after him, throwing the fundoshi down. "That's fine, I wouldn't either!"

"I said stop shouting, Hinata. Jeez."

"Sorry."


	3. Leo/Ryoma

Camilla keeps pestering him to get out of his room. Leo knows he needs it, but this is life now. His head has been buried in books and letters, things he needs to do and things he won't do. He slowly understood why Camilla had given the throne to him. It was made for him, but Camilla worries he would lose his inability to socialize, not that he ever had one. 

It's not until the Hoshidan royal family visits that Leo finally listens to Camilla's words. Specifically because of the now king of Hoshido.

"Would you accompany me on a stroll?"

Leo is adjusting the crown he still hasn't gotten accustomed to and the cape over his shoulders when Ryoma asks, and his eyes say all he needs to know. 

"This will keep Camilla bothering me for some time, so yes." Leo gives the man he remembers mostly as a prince a smile. "I accept."

For some reason Ryoma seems to tense at that, and Leo means to ask but a gasp from behind him stops him, and he turns to find Sakura standing there with her hands over her mouth.

"Is there something wrong?" Both him and Ryoma look at each other before Sakura leaves, flustered for some unknown reason.

As they take their walk Leo notices Ryoma seems to get closer to him, occasionally placing a hand over his shoulder to show him something or "accidentally" touching his hair. And Leo is truthfully fine with it. Having contact with someone after so long feels...lively, and it gives him hope amongst his restless memories of regret.

But he has been noticing as the day passes how his subordinates and siblings hide behind pillars and trees, thinking they are unnoticed. Only Ryoma's ninjas seem to be well hidden. As he is distracted by the stares Leo misses a step and trips, but Ryoma's hands are upon him instantly, pulling him up.

"Are you alright?" Ryoma asks, and Leo notices his face is so close, too close for people who are merely friends and he freezes, unsure on how to react. He doesn't need to, as Ryoma reacts for him, and places a chaste kiss to his lips, Leo too confused to respond.

When they separate he knows his face is as red as the older male, a hand going to his face to hide his blush. "T-That...you..."

Ryoma sighs, letting go of him. "I'm sorry, it was out of place. I should have-"

Leo stops his stutter with a finger to his lips, a hand grasping his. "There's no need to apologize. I'm glad you acted first, for I would be too much of a coward to..."

Ryoma's eyes lit up, holding his hand tighter. "Then, does that mean..."

"I already told you I accept." Leo says, and Ryoma wraps him up in a hug.

Leo realizes only later that _everyone_ had watched the scene, as Sakura had thought Ryoma had asked Leo to marry him and he had accepted. Somehow, she hadn't been wrong.


	4. Takumi/Xander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of Conquest but Takumi is alive.

"You have an amazing talent."

Takumi lowers his bow, inhaling the dewy morning air after the man he most loathed spoke to him. After a few seconds of silence, Takumi knowing he's being watched, he pulls back the arrow again to aim at his target.

Both are stubborn men, so Xander decides to continue, even if his words were unwanted. "I have never seen someone who can fire an arrow so powerfully through the air."

"Don't talk to me."

Xander stops, the hands behind his back becoming stiff. He expected this response, yet it hurts when he merely wants to reconcile with the younger prince.

"I was merely-"

Takumi turns around, and Xander notices how he is clenching the bow in his hand, eyebrows lowered in anger as he looked at Corrin not so long ago. "I said, Don't. Talk. To. Me."

The Nohrian furrows his eyebrows, but stays silent as Takumi whirls his head back to his target. Xander can't help but admire the peek of a thin neck he can barely see with his outfit, and how his long, silver mane trailed behind him and moved only slightly with the wind. 

Xander wanted to make this work, wanted to mend their relationship and begin anew. He's sure...Ryoma would have wanted that.

Takumi doesn't want to hate him, it's obvious by the way his voice cracks and if he truly wanted him gone, he could kill him. He could have his revenge. But he hadn't.

The least Takumi expects is for Xander to be so driven by this, and when broad arms wrap over his shoulders he lets him, lowering his bow and his defenses once again.

"You said I couldn't speak to you. You didn't say I couldn't touch you."

The Hoshidan stays quiet, and Xander is too worried of hurting his fragile emotions to say anything more. "If you hate me so much, you can kill me."

Xander is averting his gaze, so Takumi's wide eyes go unnoticed by him. Kill him...he never once thought about that. If he became consumed by revenge, by hatred...he wouldn't know what to do. Takumi doesn't want to lose himself again.

"No." The words are spoken softly between trembling lips. "I don't wish to kill you."

Xander turns his head to him and they lock eyes together, this time the Nohrian's eyes being the ones wet and red. Takumi never thought he'd see such a powerful man cry.

The empty hand trails over to feel Xander's cheeks and the male's breath hitches at the touch. 

"I don't hate you."

_But I can't be with you._

Xander understands, he sees his eyes and he comprehends it can never be the same, but that doesn't mean they can't make things better. The world is changing, and their kingdoms are no longer enemies, nor are they.

In another place, in another time; if things had been different, maybe just maybe...Takumi would have considered loving a man like Xander.


	5. Oboro/Beruka

Oboro hates Nohr. Oboro hates Nohrians. Oboro hates the pain Nohr has brought upon her.

Oboro doesn’t hate Beruka.

“You’re always wearing that ghastly old thing.”

Beruka and her had found themselves together helping carrying supplies one day, and Oboro couldn’t help the words that escaped her.

The assassin didn’t even glance at her. “Seriously, why are you so attached to it? I’ve never seen you wear anything else.”

Beruka stays silent, but Oboro is used to it and as they take their break, she sits down on a crate and awaits her answer.

“It belonged to Lady Camilla.”

She should have figured as much, but it still caught Oboro off guard. “That’s why you wear it? Are you _that_ devoted to her?”

“Yes.” Beruka has never responded so quickly as she did in that moment. Oboro averts her gaze, knowing she was scowling. After a few minutes of total silence, Oboro asks in a softer voice.

“Do you love her?”

There are holes in her scarf, the steel plate needs to be cleaned and polished. Even the headband Beruka was never seen without look liked like it needed to be re-worked on.

“We’re not that much different, you and I.” Oboro responded herself as she stood up and walked over to her.

Beruka stares at her without speaking any words, and Oboro doesn’t need to hear any.

“I’ll sew you a new scarf. Would you wear it?”

Oboro did not save Beruka, Oboro barely counts as a friend to the assassin. Not months ago, Oboro would have never even spoken to her. 

Beruka nods, and Oboro smiles.

_You mean as much to me as she does.  
_

Oboro hates Nohr. Oboro hates Nohrians. Oboro hates the pain Nohr has brought upon her.

Beruka doesn't hate Oboro. 


	6. Kiragi/Asugi

“For the last time, Kiragi. You _can’t_ come with me on this mission.”

The younger boy pouts once again, crossing his arms. “Aw, come on, Asugi! I’ve always wanted to go on a super-secret ninja operation.”

Asugi sighs, holding the bridge of his nose in irritation. “It’s too dangerous for you.”

“Wha- Is that it?” Shit, he shouldn’t have mentioned that. “I’m a hunter! I _know_ about stealth; how do you think I catch my prey?”

“Giving them one of your smiles and killing them with your cuteness?” Asugi says dismissively.

Asugi stops when he notices Kiragi had stopped following him. Was it something he said?

Kiragi turns his head away then back at him, moving his shoulders strangely as if he were embarrassed. “…You think I’m cute?”

The ninja furrows his eyebrows. “Who doesn’t? I thought everyone did…”

He’s a Saizo, for Gods' sakes. How hadn't he noticed how close Kiragi got to him in a matter of minutes?

“Yeah but...hearing that from you, one of the people I look most up to…”

He’s blushing; _Kiragi_ , the boy who always had a smile on his face and was exceptionally good with a bow was blushing, and Asugi felt his own cheeks heat.

“I’m not that great…” Asugi says while scratching the back of his head. “Even Shiro is a much better role model.”

“But Shiro sucks at hunting!" Kiragi shouts. "You, with your ninja skills...you’d really help me out!”

This was too much, Asugi enjoyed being praised but not like this. Not by one of his best friends, when it almost sounded like a confession.

The older boy sighs and grabs Kiragi by the shoulders, pulling him against him.

“…Fine. You can come.”

He expects the big, brown eyes that look up at him in wonder. “I can!? You’re the best, Asugi!”

He’s so small, yet he manages to pull Asugi down and entangle his arms around his neck. Asugi coughs, feeling like he wouldn't be able to continue breathing very soon.

“ _Kiragi…_ ”

“Oh, sorry!” He lets go quickly, cheeks red from excitement, and maybe something more. “I’m just so happy! Haha!”

His smile was contagious so Asugi can’t stay mad at him. Kiragi giggles and sticks his head against his chest and Asugi lets him. Hopefully the boy wouldn’t ruin his plans for the night.

But he and Kiragi _did_ make a good team...


	7. Takumi/Niles

"What beautiful hair..."

Takumi turns his head at the unfamiliar voice, meeting brown eyes with one blue. A Nohrian. This man...

"You're one of Lord Leo's retainer." Takumi merely says, furrowing his eyebrows once he remembers what the man had said. He had heard rumors of the outlaw, that his tastes included...both snails and oysters. He was quite handsome behind that smug mask he wore.

The dark-skinned male crosses his arms, his eye scanning his body too much for Takumi's comfort. "That would be me. And you are Prince Takumi."

The prince nods, lowering the Fujin Yumi when he notices Niles' own bow. "You're an archer as well?"

Niles contains a chuckle at that being what catches Takumi's attention. "Barely, milord. But I do know how to work one."

There was something odd in the way he said that, Takumi feeling a shiver run down his spine, and not because of the wind. "A...bow?" He asks, because Niles seemed to have left it at that.

The laughter that ruptures through him makes Takumi scowl. "Of course, a bow. What did you believe I meant, Prince Takumi?"

He's too close, and Takumi wonders if he had no sense of personal space. "G-Give me some space, Niles. You are far too close, and-" He shuts his mouth, leaving out the part of not being fairly acquainted to do this.

"Thousands of apologies, milord. Lord Leo always tells me the same." Oh, so it wasn't just with Takumi. That somehow made Takumi feel...jealous, but considering that was a common emotion for him he let it pass. "Is there something you need?"

Niles' shakes his head, smirk still present and gazing at Takumi strangely. "No, no. I merely wanted to meet you personally, is all."

Takumi tilts his head in confusion. "I see." He coughs on his fist. "We have met. Now what is it that you wish for?"

His body stills when Niles' places a hand over his shoulder. "Nothing far from my grasp, Prince Takumi." The hand moves to his ponytail and Takumi, too unsure and nervous to move stays silent, letting the outlaw admire it.

"It would do me a great pleasure for us to get to know each other better, and..." Takumi reddens at the gaze. "I know a few ways to get closer..."

The prince ignores how fast his heart beats and gulps down his insecurities. "Only if you promise to let me watch you use a bow one day." Takumi responds, tilting his chin up and pushing his hand away.

Niles chuckles and takes in the prince's flushed expression. "Of course, milord. Anything for you..."

Anticipation fills Niles with thoughts of spending time alone with such a cute man. He hoped Lord Leo wouldn't get jealous if he developed a fondness for the young Hoshidan prince...


	8. Selena/Felicia

“Felicia!”

When Selena hears the clatter of glass breaking she knows where her clumsy girlfriend is. She stomps towards the direction of Corrin’s bedroom and opens the door, finding Selena as she expected, shaking her head in distress and curses falling from her lips.

“Felicia…” The mercenary kneels beside her and places a hand on her shoulder, the maid jumping and apparently realizing Selena was there.

“S-Selena? What are you doing here? I thought you’d go back with Camilla…”

Selena scowls. “And leave you like this, knowing you’d continue to make a mess?”

Oh…that brings Felicia to tears and Selena mentally kicks herself for her harsh tone. “Felicia, don’t cry. I’m so sorry, that was out of hand.”

It was too late as Felicia was on the verge of crying, fingers with bandages Selena had put on her going to her face. “No…I’m the one how should apologize for being like this.”

If there’s one thing Selena truly hates it’s this, causing Felicia to cry even if she had only been a push. She’s about to shout at her that she’s wrong before she realizes that being aggressive wouldn’t help. Instead, she opts for placing her own hands over Felicia’s and whisper soothing words. “Hey, no it’s not. Crying isn’t a good look for you, Felicia.”

As Felicia stifles her sobs Selena leans in to place a kiss on one of her shaky hands. “It’s not your fault. I’ll help you clean this, then I’m spending the night with you, alright?”

That seems to calm Felicia, opening her eyelids and showing Selena her beautiful and tragic blue eyes. How could Selena leave with Camilla knowing Felicia’s thoughts still laid with her sister’s death. She wanted to help her get through it so they can both be happy together. “See,” Selena whispers, wiping a tear off her moist face. “Everything will be fine, Felicia. I’ll always be here with you.”

The maid stares at her for a while before she lunges forward and Selena has to move them so they don’t accidently cut themselves. “Thank you, Selena. I love you…”

A genuine smile appears over Selena’s face and she leans down to place another kiss on her head. “I love you too, Felicia.”

They need to clean before Corrin returns but in the meantime they enjoy their rare time together.  


	9. Odin/Ryoma

“The fierce Raijinto! The mighty blade I have heard countless of tales about!”

Ryoma recognizes the voice as of one belonging to Prince Leo’s subordinate. “Ah, Odin, is it? I hadn’t known you had an interest in swords.”

The Hoshidan lets Odin admire his blade, a curious expression on his face as if he were a child. When Ryoma speaks to him he pushes himself back, smile still present but noticeably embarrassed. “Not beyond what a normal person has, I assure you, Prince Ryoma…"

“Really?” Ryoma cocks an eyebrow in amusement. “By the way you were staring at it as if you wanted to hold it made me think that you know quite a few things about swords.”

He notices how Odin seems to sweat profoundly, as if he had been caught red-handed. “Me? Odin Dark has no interest in such things!” The laugh he tries to portray instead cracks and leaves him flustered. “I just enjoy the stories, the legends that come with it. The tale of the legendary weapons that defeated the First Dragons, I have been told of them since I was a mere boy!” Odin truly hopes Ryoma doesn’t catch his lies.

Odin expects the prince to get annoyed and call him out, instead he receives a soft smile and a kind chuckle. “You have quite an imaginative mind, don’t you?”

The gaze makes Odin shrink, face heating at gaining the attention of such a prestigious person. “Many people have told me that, nevertheless…hearing that from you is a surprise.”

Ryoma nods, smile ever present as he places his sword face down on the table besides them. “If you would like, I can allow you to examine it to your liking.”

Odin jumps at that, trying to hide his anticipation. “I couldn’t, milord. Such an important item…in my hands…”

Before he can continue the prince cuts in. “For some reason,” Ryoma says, placing a firm hand over his shoulder. “I feel as if you are worthy of it. It’s hard to believe sometimes you are truly _just_ Lord Leo’s retainer.”

Odin tenses. Could Ryoma sense his legacy, the truth of who he was? His shoulders stiffen but nonetheless, Odin tries to laugh it out. “W-What more could a man like me be? I live for Lord Leo and nothing more!”

“I see…” Ryoma turns his head, some disappointment present in his voice. “Either way, I am allowing you this right. As friends.”

Worried that he might cry, Odin hides his blushing face with his cape. “A high honor, Prince Ryoma. To be considered by you in this way…”

Ryoma lets out a short laugh. "There's no need for such titles as friends, Odin. You may call me what you want."

"O-Of course..." Odin tries to hide his fear of Ryoma having caught up on who he was. "But in this world _you_ are a prince, and it would be out of place for me to do as I please..."

"Fair enough." Ryoma responds, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "You are still a dear friend, Odin, and nothing will change that."

Having such a conversation leaves Odin breathless, but he pushes his inconsistencies away and palms his hands together. "Then...may I?"

Ryoma nods, and enjoys the sight of Odin grabbing the hilt with splendor and translucency.


End file.
